Truth from a Turtle
by Mrs Turtle
Summary: Sequel to Raph text messaged me, although you don't have to read that to understand this story. More of a summary inside. Oneshot.


A/N: This is kind of a sequal to Raph Text Messaged Me although you don't have to read that story to understand this one. It's more serious, but essentially the same concept. Raph and I are just talking. I originally got the idea for this when I was giving blood at the end of November. I was bored and thinking about my other Ninja Turtles story (which, even though the last chapter has been posted for over a month, still hasen't gotten any reviews for the final chapter) when the nurse at the end asked what color bandage I wanted. After she put the red bandage around my arm I noticed it was exactly the same color as the one Raph wears and I was very excited (or maybe it was just the loss of blood, I'm not entirley sure). But I decided to write another little conversation between him and myself. Originally it was like 300 words, and I didn't want to post it because I didn't think it did any good, so I waited and tried at every concievable oppurtunity to make it longer. I don't think I can add anymore. This is the finished project. Why are my authors notes getting longer and longer?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Raph asked once he sat down on the couch while I was in the kitchen making dinner. 

"I'm just making some soup. That's ok, right?" I looked aprehensively towards the couch, wishing I learned how to actually cook something.

"Of course. Food is food, 'Miss I'm in college now'," he joked. He then noticed the red bandage-which matched his bandana-wrapped around my elbow, "What's that on your arm?"

"Oh, this," I looked at it, then said triumphantly: "I gave blood today."

"Cool, not back for Christmas break for two days and you already doing important things in the world. Did it hurt?"

"Not as much as I thought it would. It's just like getting blood drawn at the doctors', except it takes like ten minutes."

"Ten?"

"Yeah, they do need a pint. At the doctors when they wanna do a test they only need a little bit."

"Well at least it only took ten minutes."

"Actually the whole process took around 45 minutes. They had to test the iron level in my blood and ask a shit-load of questions, then I had to wait for a chair."

"What? You're giving blood, what the hell do they want to know?"

"I don't know why, but they wanted to know if I've been out of the country in the last three years."

"Well you did go to France for a week."

"Yeah, like two years ago. I think they have to ask because if you go to a third-world country and have sex or something."

"Yeah, good point I guess," He picked up a pen on the nearby coffee table and started fidgeting with it, "So, how's school going?"

"Ok. I owe the school a ton of money, but other than that I'm fine."

"Your classes hard?"

"Duh, it's college."

"No, like harder than you expected."

"Yeah. I don't think I want to be a psychologist any more."

"What? You've wanted to be one since you were eight."

"Yeah, but there's too much stuff to remember. The class is interesting, but there's just too much."

"I see. Any idea what you're gonna major in then?"

"Well, luckily I'm undecided, so I don't have to switch at the moment. I was thinking English."

"What the Hell would you do with a B.A. in English?"

"Teach." I got out two bowls and started to pour the soup into them.

"What!" His jaw dropped, "You swore you would never become a teacher."

"Yeah, I scare myself sometimes. What degree do you need to teach at the college level?"

"No clue. Look it up later."

"Come get your soup," I told him, then I added, "I feel light-headed."

"Probably from the loss of blood. You have no color in your cheecks." He said as he got up and came over by me in the kitchen.

"What a surprise. The fat normally keeps it there."

"Don't talk like that."

"Like what?" I asked as I took my soup and walked over to the couch and sat down. He followed me.

"You know what I mean."

"Well it's not like it's not true. Look at me."

"I'm looking. You know what I see?"

"Umm...a skinny, blonde, Swiss exchange student?"

He rolled his eyes, "No. I was gonna say someone who was at least trying, and someone their younger siblings could look up to because their parents didn't finish college, but now I'm gonna say a smart-ass."

"My ass is smart?" I turned to look at my behind and pointed at it, "If you're so smart why didn't you help me on that history final? You ass!"

Raph laughed and shook his head, "Don't yell at it, your ass is my favorite part of you. Don't make it go running off."

"Well, it can't run off without my legs, and they're too lazy to do anything on their own."

"You know," He said, putting his arm around my shoulders, "We haven't actually seen each other in a while," His voice was getting quiet.

"I know. I've missed you a lot. I've gotten so wrapped up in school..." I trailed off, looking at my untouched soup.

"How long do you have before you have to go back?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"I planned for January fourth," I said, my voice starting to match his in tone, "But I can stay until the seventh if you give me a reason," I looked at him and smiled slyly.

"Well I just might think of something," He smiled back.

* * *

A/N: GIVE BLOOD, SAVE A LIFE!!! That's what the original meaning of this 'story' was about, sorry. 


End file.
